Many prior art designs for hangers to mount a pair of trousers in a secure and unwrinkled condition have been attempted over the past several decades. The conventional closed triangular shape, which includes the ability to hang both a coat and pair of trousers, has the disadvantage of being somewhat more difficult to mount the pair of trousers in a facile manner. Therefore several attempts have been made by those skilled in the art to design a two-sided hanger to accommodate only a pair of trousers having an open end to allow easier mounting and dismounting of the trousers. However, this open end design which permits easier mounting also required means to prevent the trousers from falling off the open end of the hanger or to slide toward the closed end into a wrinkled condition if the hanger becomes inclined in one direction or the other.
Examples of various prior art designs of the open ended type trousers hanger are found in prior U.S. Pat. Design Nos. 243,991; 171,872; 278,867; and French Pat. No. 1,145,021. U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,286 is an example of a combination coat and open ended trouser hanger attempting to accommodate the hanging of a suit coat and matching trousers in a single device.
In an attempt to overcome the drawback of the trousers slipping or sliding toward one end of a hanger having an open end, various structural features were introduced to better secure the trousers in the intended disposition.
These features included a turned up portion on the horizontal bar portion at the open end and structures forming a clamp to grip one portion of the trousers disposed on the horizontal bar portion. However, these prior art structures suffer certain disadvantages and fail to accommodate in a more satisfactory manner the object of providing ease of mounting and dismounting the trousers while securing them in a wrinkle-free condition on the hanger.